The Beginning
by princess-sunshine2003
Summary: Long ago, in a kingdom on the moon, the future was revealed and the greatest power unveiled for brief, shining moment.


The Beginning Written by Maurae  
  
"Serenity!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs. Something rustled in the bushes nearby. "Serenity, is that you?"  
"Go away, Rei!" shouted a melancholy voice.  
"Princess, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Serenity sniffled as she emerged from the bushes. One look at her princess's downcast face, however, and even Rei's harsh opinion of her princess's moods flew away. Rei pulled her friend and charge into her arms.  
"You are a terrible liar, you know that right?" Rei remarked, pushing strands of the princess's long blonde hair away from her face.  
"No, I'm not lying, I just..."  
"Princess, can you keep a secret?"  
"No, but you already know that, so why bother asking me?" Serenity answered honestly.  
"Well, everyone knows but you, so I couldn't tell you who to keep it a secret from, except Endymion." Rei smiled to herself as the usual broad smile appeared on the other girl's face. "Okay, you know that it is Endymion's birthday soon, so your mother planned a big surprise party for him tomorrow, here. The only reason no one told you is that you have a habit of telling him everything when you go down to visit him. And you go every day!"  
"Why are you telling me? To make me feel better?" Rei nodded and Serenity threw her arms around her Guardian once more. "You are the best, my friend!" Serenity pulled back and wiped her tears away. She smiled broadly and dragged Rei to her feet. They walked slowly back towards the Silver Palace. Suddenly, Serenity's head snapped up as a huge space-barge floated above them. She watched as it turned its broad back to the sun, and then took of running. "Come on, Rei! It's Michiru and Haruka! Neptune and Uranus are here!" Rei grinned at her friend's retreating back and followed.  
When the two arrived at the palace, Serenity rushed right past the guards and threw herself at the two princesses just leaving the dock. From the looks on their shocked faces, only sheer balance and effort had kept them on their feet after the Moon Princess's assault. Michiru, the gentle princess of Neptune hugged the smaller blonde tightly, before disentangling herself and letting Haruka, the tomboy princess of Uranus have her turn. Then, Serenity lifted her head from Haruka's arms and caught sight of another face she hadn't seen in a long time. She pulled away from Haruka and launched herself (again) at the third princess on the dock.  
"Hotaru!" she screeched. Hotaru, the small princess of Saturn, was much smaller than the princesses of Uranus and Neptune. Serenity's hug carried them both backwards into the giant lake, Mare Serenitias. Hotaru surfaced first and fountained out water as she dragged Serenity up. Serenity smiled sheepishly and was immediately hauled out of the water by Uranus and Neptune, while Rei helped lift out Hotaru.  
"Serenity," a quiet voice admonished gently. Serenity turned slowly.  
"I'm sorry, Mother," she whispered. "I'm just so HAPPY to see them again!"  
"I know, my dear. However, take Rei to find your other Guardians and change your gown immediately, young lady." Rei smiled and led the sopping princess up the steps to the Silver Palace. They walked along the halls silently. Suddenly, a blonde girl in orange burst from a door on their left, followed closely by a young woman in blue.  
"Come back here, Minako!" the blue-clad woman shouted before she noticed Rei and Serenity standing there. Her attitude immediately changed as she skidded to a halt. "Serenity! What happened? Come on, let's get you dry!" The woman in orange stopped running and came back to help. She opened a door and led the trio into it. Rei rushed to the closet as Serenity undressed herself. Rei appeared a moment later with a simple silver gown, identical to the one Serenity had gotten wet.  
"Here, Princess, put this on, and then we'll dry your hair," Rei said. She glanced at the woman in orange. "Minako, could you find her some slippers, please." Minako, the princess of Venus and leader of the Four Guardians, looked a little startled at being given an order, but she went to the closet and hunted for clean slippers. The woman in blue began to unwind Serenity's hair. When she was done, the whole mass hung down past the princess's feet and was sopping wet. "Serenity, I'm going to dry you out really quick, all right. Just don't move." Serenity nodded and sat back in her chair. Rei stood behind her and took a deep breath. Suddenly, a wall of flame surrounded Serenity's hair.  
"Really, Rei, you could have given me some warning!" the woman in blue chided as she hastily jumped away from the flames. Ice and fire didn't really mix.  
"Oh, Ami, don't be such a baby!" Minako said to the blue-haired princess of Mercury, planet of ice. "She's almost dry." The wall of flame disappeared and Serenity stood, her hair still trailing past her feet.  
"Now it's my turn." She used her control over currents of air to fasten her long hair in the royal fashion. She surveyed herself in the mirror. "Not bad, if I do say so myself. Where's Makoto?" she asked.  
"Right here, Serenity," said a husky voice. The four women turned to see a tall brunette, princess of Jupiter and the fourth Guardian of the princess. "I was in the gardens," she continued sheepishly. All five women giggled.  
"I think we should go. Mother said just to change and find all of you. Come on!" Serenity picked up her gown and hiked it up to her knees. "Race you there!" She took off running.  
"What's got her so excited?" Makoto asked a grinning Rei as they ran.  
"Nothing really. She found out about the party, though."  
"You told her about it? It'll ruin the surprise!"  
"No it won't. I told her it was tomorrow. But I didn't expect her to run straight into the Great Hall with her dress hiked up to her knees, so I suggest one of us catch her before she goes and embarrasses herself in front of all those people!" Rei laughed. Makoto poured on more speed and had soon caught up with Serenity. The other three followed them gracefully to the Great Hall, two on either side of her. They had to stop at the second set of doors to catch their breaths. They laughed breathlessly, and soon, all five had collapsed into a pile of giggling girls. Of course, someone chose that exact moment to walk up.  
"What in the name of- Serenity?" a deep male voice asked. This caused all five women to disentangle themselves from the pile and stand up, Serenity being the last. She looked up. There, in the first set of doors, stood Endymion, prince of Earth and betrothed to Serenity, and his four Generals. "Serenity?" he pressed.  
Serenity swallowed a laugh. "We were racing from our rooms and Makoto slid into the doors to catch me. We just couldn't stop laughing, it was so funny!" Endymion smiled, and his Generals laughed discreetly. Makoto burned bright red.  
"I didn't MEAN to, but someone polished the floors. AGAIN," she added. With that, Serenity and Minako, Ami, and Rei burst out laughing again. The Generals were hard pressed not to. Makoto smiled weakly, still embarrassed. Then the second set of doors opened and Serenity whirled around just in time to see her mother sitting on the dais. She stepped in front of her Guardians and smiled radiantly. She walked to her place by her mother's side and smiled as she sat. Endymion and his Generals followed them, but did not sit. Instead, they bowed to the Queen and her daughter and stood.  
"My dear Prince Endymion, envoy from Earth. Do not bow to me, boy. This is your party! Why don't you start it?" The elder Serenity asked. Endymion's eyes glowed with surprise and the younger Serenity's mouth hung open.  
"Rei," she growled under her breath to the red-gowned woman next to her. "You said it was tomorrow! You almost let me run in here with my dress above my knees!"  
"No, I didn't. I told Makoto to catch you first. I wanted it to still be a surprise!" The music had started and there were a few couples out on the floor dancing to the exquisite music made by Michiru and Haruka. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Endymion appeared for Serenity.  
"A dance, my dear?" he said, holding out his hand. She took it and stood, leaving her Guardians seated.  
Makoto turned to talk to her friends. "I hate it when people laugh at me," she remarked, watching the couples on the dance floor. "But, I hate it even more when I can't dance."  
"Makoto, of course you can dance. All you do is walk out there and start dancing. There's really not that much to it," Minako teased.  
"You know what I mean," she replied.  
"Yeah, sadly, I do. I wish..." Minako trailed off, but the others caught her thought and sighed as one.  
"Don't say it!" Rei snapped. "I can dance just as well by myself than with a man."  
"We know, Rei. So can we. But it's a lot more fun if you do have a man to dance with," replied Ami. Endymion reappeared with Serenity in tow. She glanced at her friend's faces then turned and surveyed the room. She led Endymion gently away and whispered to him. He smiled down at her and led her back to her seat. She smiled mysteriously, but only her mother noticed, and she didn't comment. She watched her prince weave his way across the room to where his Generals were clustered. She watched him speak to each one. She grinned as he turned and strode back to her. He walked up the three steps to the top of the dais and took her away for another dance. Makoto and the others watched her go. Ami smiled slightly as she watched her princess stand on tiptoes while dancing to whisper in his ear. She nearly burst out laughing as the young woman fell over, only to be caught by her partner. The others looked to see what she was laughing about and they in turn giggled slightly.  
  
Across the room, the four Generals were debating over their prince's request.  
"I think we should go. I mean, if they are Serenity's friends, they can't be all bad," the tallest man, with long silver hair pointed out.  
"I agree with Kunzite," added the longhaired blond man.  
"Oh, why not?" exclaimed the short-haired blond man.  
"I think I'll stay here for a while longer," replied the brown-haired man.  
"Oh, come on, Nephrite!" Kunzite urged. "You can have Jupiter!" he teased. Nephrite blushed crimson and gazed across the room at the woman who had haunted his dreams since he had first seen her two years ago, on Earth, coming to fetch her wayward princess yet again.  
"No, thanks, but I'm staying here," he replied firmly.  
"Suit yourself," his friends snickered. The trio made their way across the room to the four Guardians, who were all but oblivious to their surroundings.  
"No!" Kunzite heard as they drew near. He stopped his friends to listen. The blonde haired Venus was speaking. She jumped to her feet. "I can't take it anymore! It's not fair, and I'm going for a walk!" she cried to her friends.  
"In the dark?" Mercury asked her friend.  
"Fine," replied Jupiter. "Just don't step on my plants!" Venus laughed and sat down again.  
"I guess we're all stuck here- WITHOUT DANCE PARTNERS-"pointedly at Jupiter, "until our princess goes to bed. And we all know that won't be until Endymion and his... Generals are gone."  
"Well, we've got two choices," Mercury pointed out. "We can sit here and mope about it, or we can make the best of it." Kunzite smiled and walked towards them again.  
"If you'd like a third choice, I think we can provide one for you," he grinned. Ami 'Epee!' 'ed and swallowed hard while Kunzite held out his hand to Minako. She accepted it after a moment, and smiled at her friends. Ami smiled weakly, and accepted the hand offered to her.  
"I am Zoicite, Princess Mercury," he purred. Ami blushed and smiled, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. Rei and Makoto remained seated. Rei looked up into the startling eyes of a General. He offered her his hand.  
"Princess Mars?" he asked softly.  
"You would be?" she asked, just as softly.  
"Jadeite, of the Prince's Generals," he replied. Rei smiled and stood. Then she glanced over at Makoto, who looked sad.  
"Jupiter?" she asked. The question never received words, but Makoto merely shook her head.  
"I'll be fine, Rei. Go dance, and come get me when it's over. I'm going outside."  
Rei watched her friend leave before following Jadeite onto the dance floor after her friends. As they danced, Rei marveled at his skills.  
  
As Makoto got further away from the music, she began to feel better. 'I always did love being out here best,' she whispered to herself. She walked throughout the gardens, but stopped when she came to the edge of Mare Serenitias. She leaned over to look at herself in the water and smiled at what she saw. Then she picked up a flower from the ground and tossed it in. She watched the ripples and looked over her shoulder at the Palace. The lights were bright, but even straining her ears Makoto couldn't hear anything. She checked the bushes all around her and, convinced there was no one nearby, shed the green ball gown she was wearing and tossed it on the ground. She removed her shoes and jewelry before diving into the great lake.  
There was almost no splash, but Nephrite heard it anyway. He walked to where he thought it had come from, but saw nothing. Then he looked closer and smiled. A green ball gown on green grass. He looked at the water and saw the tiny ripples. Nephrite made up his mind. He sat on the grass in the shadows of a tree and waited for her to surface. It took a while before her head popped up, but he smiled at it, knowing she couldn't see him.  
She did, however, know someone was there. "Who is it?" she asked. She ducked in the water until only her head was above. "Who's there?" she demanded again. Nephrite was just about to answer when she leapt out of the water onto the bank. "Dammit, I know someone's there, now who is it?" She didn't seem to notice the water dripping from her naked body, but Nephrite did. He swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"Just me," he said softly, standing up and stepping out of the shadows. Jupiter was so startled that she fell backwards into the lake once more. She resurfaced, expecting to be greeted by gales of laughter, and was surprised when all she got was concern. "Are you all right, Makoto?"  
"I'm...uuh...I'm fine. Could you...umm...go away while I dress? I thought there was no one there," she stammered. Nephrite smiled and walked away. Makoto jumped out of the water again and dressed herself slowly. When she was done, she turned in the direction Nephrite had gone. She walked that way and found him sitting on the ground, with his back to her. "I'm done," she tried.  
Instantly, Nephrite was on his feet and turned around. "I'm sorry I'm late, Princess of Jupiter, but would you care to dance?" Makoto stared at the hand offered her and smiled slightly.  
"Of course I do." The two of them danced to music they could only hear in their minds. They stopped for breath and realized that they were being applauded.  
"Wonderful, Makoto. Simply beautiful!" said a tinkling voice. Rei appeared with Jadeite in tow. Shortly thereafter, Minako and Ami appeared with their long-haired Generals.  
"Did we move the party out here, then?" asked Ami. "Serenity is unprotected, you know, with all of us gone."  
"Ami, my dear," Zoicite corrected. "The prince is with her, and we won't be out here long." He kissed her hand and pulled her back towards the Palace. Everyone followed, each Guardian holding the hand of her chosen General. Nephrite and Makoto were last. They reached the Palace just as the music stopped. Reaching the inside, the Guardians were shocked out of their wits, but pleasantly surprised. They immediately dropped hands with the Generals and rushed into the ballroom. There, in the center of the floor stood Senshi Pluto.  
"Pluto! Pluto!" the four Guardians chorused. Neptune, Uranus and Saturn were already gathered near the jade-haired goddess, and she smiled gently and opened her arms to receive the last four.  
"We are joined, my friends," Pluto began. Instantly, her Senshi fuku melted into a black gown. "We are all together, and yet, one is still missing. Where is the princess who claims the right to the Moon throne of Silver Millennium?"  
The crowds parted to let Princess Serenity through. She looked proud and graceful; she held her head up high as she approached the Senshi of Time.  
"I am the princess who claims this throne. What do you want of me?" Serenity asked, with unexpected strength in her voice.  
"I ask naught of you, Queen-that-shall-be, but that you accept your destiny."  
Princess Serenity held her head up and regarded Pluto for a long moment. "If my destiny will allow me to protect my people, then so be it, I accept. If not, then I am better off dead, for I am nothing without the people." This answer, coming from their usually air headed princess, startled the four Guardians. They said nothing, however, and let Pluto finish speaking.  
"Your destiny, my princess, is to protect the kingdom you call your own. Who will stand beside her?" Pluto asked the Great Hall. Silence reigned before the four Guardians, as one, stepped towards Serenity. They stood on either side of her, two on each, and faced the room. Neptune, Uranus and Saturn joined them shortly. As the seconds stretched to minutes, more people stepped to Serenity's side. The whole room stood around and behind her, except at the front. Then, without really knowing why, the four Generals moved to stand with her, followed by Endymion, who stood at her side.  
"We vow, now and forever, Pluto, Senshi of Time, to stand by our princess to protect her people," Endymion said. The Guardians and Generals dropped to their knees, facing the two, and stayed that way for some time.  
"Stand, good people of the Silver Millennium, and behold the princess as she will be!" Everyone moved away, and Serenity was soon enfolded in white light. The Senshi turned white, all the blood draining from their faces.  
"The Silver Crystal of Empyrium!" they intoned together. The light around their princess dispersed, leaving her behind. She was no longer gowned in the silver gossamer of before. Her skirt resembled that of a Senshi, bleached silver. Her body was tightly encased in the white fuku the Senshi normally wore. Her collar was silver as well, as were the two bows that were part of the ensemble. Her hair was lighter, almost the silver-white of her mother's. Across her brow, a thin silver tiara draped, converging on her ever-present crescent moon sigil. Around her neck was a silver band; nestled in the center was another crescent moon. Settled over the bow on her chest was a flower-shaped crystal. Her feet were covered in knee-length boots of the same silver color as the rest of her. Her arms were encased in white. Slowly, delicate gossamer wings unfolded from her back.  
Without warning, the other Senshi were covered in the pure white light of the crystal. They came out of it looking dazed, but unhurt. The Guardians looked no different, until their fuku was taken into account. Their skirts were double layered in a paler form of their primary color. The three others were clothed much the same way, except their tiaras were gone. In their place lay the planetary signs each had been born with.  
"These seven are your key to the safety of your kingdom, princess. These seven and the crystal you now wield. Use them wisely." With that, Pluto was gone. "Remember," she whispered to Serenity alone. "While I am not a Guardian or Outer Senshi, I am always here to be called upon." Serenity slumped to the floor, exhausted. Her Guardians picked her up and carried her to her chair atop the dais. The Queen took the crystal from her daughter's bow and returned it to normal. Princess Serenity immediately woke up and found herself clothed in her floor-length silver gown. Each of her Senshi were back to ball gowns as well. No one else seemed to remember what had happened, save the four Generals and their prince.  
"Mother," Serenity began. "May we go to the library to talk quietly?"  
"Of course you may. I believe the prince would like some answers as well, my dear."  
"When we get some, I'm sure he'll know. For now, I'll just be content to go somewhere quiet." Serenity rose and beckoned to her friends, who fell into step beside her. She saw Endymion out of the corner of her eye and waited for him to catch up. His Generals joined their earlier dance partners and followed the young royal couple out of the Great Hall to the library. 


End file.
